


Начало

by Luchenza



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон никогда не предполагал, что однажды увидит Гарольда с сигаретой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Начало

Сказать, что Джон удивился, — это ничего не сказать.

На осколках разрушенного мира, убитого войной двух искусственных интеллектов, можно было ожидать от людей чего угодно. Джона не шокировали сообщения по радио о массовых убийствах, о вспышках эпидемий; сведения из чужих разговоров о внезапных приступах агрессии у адекватных с виду людей и о переполненных психбольницах. Однако что-то в этом безумном, озверевшем мире должно было остаться неизменным. 

Но не сложилось.

— Ты закурил? — спросил Джон, и ему почудилось, что даже голос его изменился при этом вопросе.

Гарольд сделал затяжку и закашлялся. Конечно, с непривычки-то.

— Старое полузабытое чувство, — ответил он хрипло и снова прочистил горло. — Курил в молодости, — пояснил Гарольд в ответ на недоумённый взгляд Джона, — но недолго.

— Почему бросил?

— Бронхит. До него я курил нерегулярно, а потом просто перестал после болезни покупать сигареты. Вы выглядите изумлённым, Джон.

Тот покачал головой. 

— Ты всегда умел удивлять.

Они стояли на полуразрушенном Бродвее. Война не пощадила его: многие деревья в парке неподалёку были вывернуты с корнем, большинство зданий стояло без стёкол и с провалами в стенах, а редкие люди, рискнувшие выйти из метро на поверхность, казались потерянными.

— Поделишься? — спросил Джон неожиданно для самого себя. Какая теперь, в принципе, разница…

Гарольд покатал меж пальцев свою единственную сигарету и молча отдал её Джону. Тот осторожно, неглубоко затянулся, глядя на посеревшее задымленное небо.

— Знаешь что?.. — сказал Джон, всё ещё не отрывая взгляд от неба. — Я рад, что мы живы. Теперь можно было бы нам вдвоём начать сначала, как думаешь?

Гарольд внимательно посмотрел на него сквозь треснувшие стёкла очков.

— Ты правильно понял, — продолжил Джон. — Я предлагаю.

Возникла короткая пауза, во время которой Джон напряжённо ожидал ответа.

— Признаться, — начал Гарольд, — это неожиданно.

Отвратительное свинцовое небо.

— …Но я согласен. Только не спрашивайте о причинах.

Джон хмыкнул и растёр ногой окурок.

— Тогда пойдём отсюда. И давай уж в дальнейшем без сигарет. Сойдёмся на том, что это была минутная слабость.

У Гарольда чуть приподнялись вверх уголки рта, и когда он повернулся, чтобы спуститься на станцию метро, Джон взял его под руку.

А небо, кажется, стало проясняться.


End file.
